


The Afterparty

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [17]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Restraints, Scarf Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Your ex girlfriend catches Roger's eye after a show. So you decide to put on a show of your own for him.





	The Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, short one, based on a request I got on my blog.

“Who are you staring at?” You asked Roger, sitting his double vodka and coke down in front of him. He had worked up a sweat at tonight’s show and, usually, he would be in high spirits. But something was distracting him on the other side of the room. You didn’t mind him eyeing up other women. Hell, the two of you were notorious for going out on the pull together. Sometimes, you’d even bring the best looking girls in the crowd backstage for an afterparty with you and Roger.

He nodded towards the bar. She was tall, with a thick mane of flame red hair and a dress that left very little to the imagination. 

You recognised her instantly. How could you not?

“I think she’s more your type though,” Roger said, taking a sip of his drink. 

You turned to face him, arching your eyebrow. “Are you up for a challenge then, Rog?”

No sooner had you finished your sentence but Roger was on his feet, making a beeline for the bar. You were in hot pursuit.

Where Roger failed though, was that he had no clue how to approach her. You did. You knew her well.

Your hand met the small of her back.

She turned around in annoyance, half expecting yet another overly touchy guy wanting to buy her a drink. But her eyes lit up when she realised it was you.

“I thought that was you, Rebecca,” you said, pulling her in for a hug. 

You hadn’t left things on bad terms with your ex girlfriend, in fact, the pair of you had been dreaming of this day for years. It was only coincidence that your boyfriend would reunite you. “It’s been so long,” she said, cupping your jaw. Then she turned her attention to Roger whose face was almost on the floor. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Roger Taylor. People call me Rog,” he said, taking Rebecca’s hand and giving it a kiss.

“And you two are seeing each other?” She said, batting a finger between you and Roger.

“Something like that,” you shrugged. 

“So, how do you two know each other?” Roger asked Rebecca, furrowing his brow. 

You and Rebecca shot each other a knowing look.

Roger’s jaw dropped. “What?!” he asked, slapping his hand on the bar.

You nodded at Roger, grinning devilishly. 

“Oh well that changes everything!” he said. “Do you two ladies fancy coming back to our room?”

“I don’t know,” Rebecca mused. You knew exactly what was going through her mind. And you knew she was going to go with it.

“Come on,” you said, giving her a wink.

Rebecca took your arm, flashing you a soft look. Then she turned her attention to Roger. Her expression hardened. Roger was taken aback. “There’s one small problem.”

“What’s that?” Roger asked, confused.

You giggled, knowing what was coming.

“I’m not into boys.”

You were quick to interject. “But you’re more than welcome to watch.”

Roger was like a child at Christmas at the thought of being at the mercy of not just one, but two gorgeous women. It riled him up even more knowing that no matter how much he wanted either of you, no matter how much need filled his loins. The very fact that he was there was of no consequence to you or your ex girlfriend. 

The three of you stumbled into the hotel room and stood awkwardly beside the door for a moment.

Then you threaded your fingers under Roger’s scarf, undoing the knot and pressing a slow, lazy kiss to his lips. You kept him stuck on you as you led him towards the chair on the opposite side of the room, pushing him down into it. “Are you going to do as I say, Roger?”

Roger nodded. He looked utterly dumbfounded and in awe. 

You slunk around to the back of the chair, slipping off his scarf. “Give me your hands, darling.” You loomed over his shoulder, your lips close to his ear. “Let’s make sure you don’t get too carried away.”

Rebecca was still on the other side of the room. Unbuttoning her shirt, smirking at Roger. She was going to get his girl and there was nothing he could do about it.

You looped his scarf around his wrists in a figure of eight, and then looped the material through the middle for good measure. “You’re not going anywhere, are you Rog?” You taunted.

You could feel how frustrated Roger was becoming, shifting in his seat as Rebecca stood in front of him, shrugging off the last of her clothes. “No, dear,” he said, patiently waiting for your little show to begin.


End file.
